


before you exit

by prismaticuniverse



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F, i love to take m/f songs and repurpose them for wlw, just some songs that i thought fit them really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaticuniverse/pseuds/prismaticuniverse
Summary: three songs to capture the relationship between ellie chu and aster flores.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Kudos: 20





	before you exit

**Author's Note:**

> not a songfic so much as three songs that made me think of them!

**1.**

Before You Exit - [Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t4qnH8tpd4)

_Everybody's looking for a love to start a riot_  
_But every time I look in your eyes_  
_The world gets quiet_

2.

Paper Kites - [Bloom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8inJtTG_DuU&ab_channel=thepaperkitesband)

_Shall I write it in a letter?_  
_Shall I try to get it down?_  
_Oh, you fill my head with pieces_  
_Of a song I can't get out_

3\. 

Madeon - [Pay No Mind ft. Passion Pit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQweR2QH1Io&ab_channel=MadeonVEVO)

_She was dancing, she was smiling_  
_Roses blooming in her cheeks_


End file.
